1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery pack in which a plurality of stacked battery modules are connected to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, unlike primary batteries that are not intended to be rechargeable, secondary batteries are rechargeable and dischargeable. Secondary batteries are used as energy sources for mobile devices, electric vehicles, hybrid electric vehicles, electric bicycles, uninterruptible power supplies, etc.
Small devices, such as the mobile devices, use a small number of battery cells. On the other hand, medium or large devices, such as electric vehicles and hybrid electric vehicles, require high power and large capacity, and thus use a battery pack in which a plurality of battery cells are electrically connected to each other.
A plurality of battery cells are generally connected in series or in parallel so as to be included in a battery unit. A plurality of battery units are connected to form a battery module. A plurality of battery modules are connected to form a battery pack in order to provide higher power and larger capacity.